1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a locator, and more particularly to a locator positioning an object by clamping.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional digital cameras often comprise an anti-vibration function. When the anti-vibration function is initiated, a moving seat bearing an image detection unit moves to compensate vibration. When the anti-vibration function is temporarily halted, the moving seat must be fixed.